Senam Radio Kabukicho
by Panda Dayo
Summary: di suatu pagi yang cerah, terjadilah pertumpahan darah #PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek #5 : Free


**Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Panda Dayo.**

 **AR.**

 **#PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek #5 : Free**

 **Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk Yonaka Alice selaku panitia, karena saya minta diskon waktu maafkeun aku yon #sujud**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di Arab..

 _KABUKICHO, DODOL_

 _Oke, santai._

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di Kabukicho.

Kagura tak pernah menghentikan rutinitas senam radio yang ia minati sejak lama. Walaupun tak setiap hari akibat slot pekerjaan yang makin meningkat di Yorozuya. Hari ini kebetulan tak ada _job_ , dan Kagura sangat bersemangat mengikuti senam radio kali ini. Gintoki katanya mau jalan-jalan entah kemana dan Shinpachi harus menjaga rumah. Kagura melangkah dengan riang gembira sambil tebar-tebar senyum pada sesama; kata Gintoki, senyum itu merupakan bagian dari ibadah. Kagura kan juga pengen dapet pahala banyak biar masuk surga untuk menemui maminya. Di sepanjang jalan, orang-orang menatapnya aneh, karena bukan senyum cantik yang ia keluarkan, melainkan lengkungan kurva creepy menghiasi parasnya.

Jangan tanya mengapa Kagura tak bosan harus senam bersama orang berkulit keriput dan susah gerak. Selagi dapat senam bersama, bukanlah hal besar bagi Kagura. Karena senam itu menyehatkan.

"Yosh! Kagura akan mendapatkan semua stempelnyaaa!"

Baru saja Kagura tiba di taman dan mengatakannya dengan pose meninju ke atas, ternyata aba-aba senam radio sudah dimulai. Kagura memosisikan diri di antara para lansia. Lalu mengawali gerakan dengan penuh semangat di barisan depan.

 _"Satu satu aku sayang ibu..."_

Kagura sama sekali tak menyadari ada yang aneh sebelum menoleh ke kiri. Ia mendapati kapten divisi satu yang ternyata ikut-ikutan senam. Ia tak mengenakan seragam _shinsengum_ i, tapi hanya kaos bergambar betmen dan kolor ijo. Kagura memicing jijik sekaligus dengki, berusaha melanjutkan senam hingga selesai dulu saja.

Tapi tidaklah semudah itu.

Okita Sougo di belakang, meludahinya ketika mereka berbalik ke arah kiri. Membuat rambut indahnya menjadi ternoda bakteri _saliva_. Tak mau kalah, saat berbalik ke kanan, Kagura melemparkan upil gede yang barusan digali dari hidungnya ke belakang kepala kapten sadis itu.

"Bocah sialan..." gerutu Sougo. Untung ia bawa properti tisu kemana-mana.

"Kau juga bocah, sialan..." Kagura memasang tampang preman. Para lansia tak mendengarkan -atau memang karena usia senja membuat beberapa indera mengalami penurunan kinerja.

 _"Dua dua aku benci Ayah..."_

Ini adalah saat gerakan memutar lengan untuk melenturkan persendian. Para lansia melakukannya pelan-pela, lain dengan Kagura yang menyingkir dari jalur ludahan Sougo, "Aku tak akan terjebak dua kali." katanya sombong.

Berikutnya adalah gerakan menaikkan kaki secara bergantian sembari mengayunkan lengan, seperti berjalan di tempat. Kedua paha dinaikkan secara silih sejajar. Kagura dan Sougo saling melempar pandangan tajam.

"Ini wilayahku, sadis."

"Taman kota itu milik semuanya, bajingan."

Selanjutnya adalah gerakan memutar pinggul secara teratur. Keduanya masih saja mengeluarkan aura jahat (?) sambil tetap bergeol-geol membakar kalori.

 _"Tiga-tiga sayang adik-kakak..."_

 _"Satu dua tiga...ku sedang berdusta.."_

Senam radio Kabukicho belum berakhir saat keduanya saling mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing, saling berhadapan menjadi tontonan para lansia yang sudah setengah sakaratul maut mengikuti senam.

"Apa masalahmu, sadis?! Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang!" geram Kagura. Sougo turut membalas nyalang, "Kau itu merusak pemandangan saja. Aku kesini ingin jadi sehat, bukan bertemu denganmu!"

"Asal kau tahu ya! Aku tiap pagi datang kesini! Grrrrr..." Kagura memasang kuda-kuda, siap menyerang kapan saja. Sougo pun demikian, lalu sekian detik kemudian acara senam radio Kabukicho menjadi ajang tawur dua bocah itu.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, terjadi pertumpahan darah di Arab.

 _TADI LU BILANG KABUKICHO?!_

* * *

 **a/n** : maaf yon lama dan...pendek #ngumpet #maloe. cuma mau nyumbang entri aja, heheheheh #PLAK

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
